Amies
by Snow-Gold
Summary: Tomoyo avait toujours été présente pour Sakura, pour la réconforter ou pour accompagner ses joies. Mais cette fois, elle en voulait plus.


**Amies**

Sakura serra Shaolan l'ours en peluche contre sa poitrine.

-Si tu savais comme il me manque Tomoyo! s'exclama-t-elle.

Celle-ci était sagement assise au pied du lit, gardant le silence.

Depuis le départ de Shaolan pour Hong Kong, quelques mois plus tôt, Sakura était inconsolable.

Ils avaient beau garder le contact, les mails ne pourraient jamais comblés le vide qu'avait laissé le jeune homme dans la vie de la chasseuse de carte.

Et Tomoyo était condamnée à voir sa meilleure amie dépérir...

-Chaque matin, je me réveille avec l'espoir qu'un nouveau message m'attend, qu'il m'annonce que Shaolan s'est procuré des billets d'avion pour me rejoindre... Je... Je comprends qu'il doive passer quelques temps à Hong Kong, mais... Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il reste ou... Je ne sais pas!

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir.

-À quand remonte son dernier mail? s'enquit soudain Tomoyo.

Sa meilleure amie la prévenait en général à la seconde où elle les recevait. Plus d'une fois la jeune femme s'était fait réveillée en pleine nuit par les appels d'une Sakura réjouie, qui lui relisait au moins vingt fois le message pour qu'elles l'analysent ensemble à la recherche d'indices d'un retour prochain.

Au début, il ne se passait pas plus de quelques heures entre chaque communication, mais petit à petit, les jours s'étaient espacés entre chaque messages, et Tomoyo reçu de moins en moins de coup de fil à l'improviste. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois que son amie lui avait reporté un signe de vie de Shaolan... Ça remontait à loin...

-Un mois, laissa tomber la jeune femme.

Tomoyo releva la tête et fixa son amie.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la charmante jeune fille souriante qu'elle avait put être. Les évènements qu'elle avait dû traverser l'avaient marqué bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre, et l'absence de Shaolan était une épreuve de trop pour la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était.

Son amie ne l'avait ja,mais vue dans cet état de détresse et s'en inquiétait beaucoup.

Elle laissa planer le silence un moment.

-Tu sais Sakura...

Elle s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait certes pas de bonne façon de dire ce genre de choses, mais elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard.

-Peut-être... Peut-être que Shaolan ne reviendra tout simplement pas...

Sakura leva des yeux effarés vers son amie.

Celle-ci débita le reste de son monologue du tac au tac, en articulant bien les mots histoire de bien lui faire avaler la pilule.

-Peut-être bien que c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus de nouvelle tu sais. Nous ignorons tout de la famille Lee. Ils ont très bien pu refuser de voir leur fils quitter à nouveau le pays, ou bien il y a eu des complications et il aura dû rester. Shaolan t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais sans doute n'a-t-il pas su comment te l'annoncer ma chérie.

Elle posa sa main sur son genou et lui sourit d'un air triste.

-Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour un garçon qui ne reviendra sans doute pas, Sakura. Tu dois rester forte et redevenir cette fille que tout le monde aime tellement. Celle qui souriait pour un rien et qui ne se laissais jamais découragée.

Sakura sourit.

-Elle me manque à moi aussi...

Tomoyo s'attendrit devant sa réponse.

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

La voix de Sakura s'était raffermie et son visage avait prit un air résigné.

-Je vais lui envoyer un mail à l'instant!

Ce soudain regain d'énergie aurait dû combler Tomoyo, mais elle s'en désola.

Ne comprenait-elle donc pas? Ne voyait-elle pas dans quel état la mettait cette relation malsaine? Que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Shaolan était un beau souvenir, mais qu'il fallait passer à autre chose?

La jeune femme retint son amie par la main.

-Non.

La chasseuse de carte lui lança un regard interloqué.

Dans un excès d'audace, sa meilleure amie se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Après toutes ces années à cacher ses sentiments, l'insécurité et le refoulement avaient finies par jouer de drôles de tour à la jeune fleur qu'était Tomoyo.

Elle s'était toujours dit que lorsque l'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, l'on doit le laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre si ça peu le rendre heureux. Que le bonheur de l'être aimé comptait plus que le siens. Aussi avait-elle toujours été là quand Sakura en avait besoin, la connaissant mieux qu'elle même, la rassurant lorsqu'elle était effrayée, mais toujours cachée dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. D'abord Yukito dont sa meilleure amie avait toujours été éprise. Puis Shaolan, dont elle avait renié l'amour jusqu'à son départ.

Oui, Tomoyo s'était montré plus que patiente et s'était fortement réjouie du bonheur de son adorée. Ou du moins, tentait-elle de s'en persuader.

Car tout au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours été jalouse de Shaolan. Avec Yukito, ce n'était pas pareil, elle n'y voyait qu'une amourette d'enfant, trouvait que ça ajoutait du charme à son amie même. Mais Shaolan... Sakura et lui partageaient une telle intimité et ce sans même s'en rendre compte...

Elle détestait être jalouse, elle détestait cette douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis.

Quelques fois elle se faisait penser à sa mère, toujours à vivre avec le fantôme de son adoration pour Nadeshiko, même des années après sa mort...

Mais Sakura était heureuse avec le jeune homme et elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ce bonheur.

Et maintenant que cette joie s'était changée en tristesse...

Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se produise, seulement elle en avait tellement envie et ce depuis si longtemps...

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru... Enfin... Que Tomoyo...

Celle-ci l'embrassait avec une telle délicatesse, une telle légèreté...

Sakura ferma les yeux et se plongea dans la douce étreinte. Elle avait tant besoin de sentir quelqu'un près d'elle...

Elle enserra la taille de son amie et lui rendit son baiser.

Sentent Sakura répondre à son étreinte, la jeune femme se sentit relevée, comme si tout le poid du monde avait quitté ses épaules.

Elle prolongea le baiser, encore et encore jusqu'à sentir le corps de son amie trembler contre le sien.

Elle s'étendit lentement sur elle, sans quitter ses lèvres, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sous sa nuque.

Les bras de la magicienne étaient toujours passés autour de sa taille fine, mais bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant.

Elle monta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'attirer toujours plus près.

Tomoyo répondit bien vite à ses attentes muettes, et descendit les doigts le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à atteindre le premier bouton de sa chemise.

À ce moment, Sakura réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle avait promis à Shaolan de l'attendre pour toujours s'il le fallait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout autre chose.

Aussi repoussa-t-elle Tomoyo.

-Arrête, non, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons là!

Son amie hocha la tête, bien que ses yeux soient embués de larme.

-Tu as raison, je... (Elle eut un rire nerveux) Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

Elle sourit, lissa ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Je... Je dois y aller. Ma mère a...

Au même moment, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Comme son frère et son père n'était pas là, ce fut Sakura qui décrocha.

Tomoyo se réinstalla au pied du lit et lissa sa jupe.

-Oh Shaolan c'est toi! s'écria la chasseuse de carte.

Son amie releva la tête et la fixa.

Ses yeux s'étaient soudain remplient d'étoiles, sa voix avait pris un ton plus léger et un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

C'était elle. La Sakura d'avant.

Et elle n'existait plus que pour lui.

Elle l'aimait tant...

Tomoyo se demanda comment elle avait pu croire un instant qu'elle allait l'oublier...

Elle observa encore un instant son amie en silence.

Shaolan avait tant de chance...

Plongée dans sa conversation, Sakura ne remarqua pas le départ de sa meilleure amie.


End file.
